5 y 1 (Traducción)
by leby
Summary: Las cinco veces que Kurt aprendio algo de Sebastian y una vez que no.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la traductora:**_ Este es un pequeño fic que dividi en 6 capitulos. Tengo intencion de subir un capitulo diario. _

_Gracias a **ColfersLea** por dejarme traducir su fic. Link Original (http)(:)(/)(/)(colferslea).(tumblr).(c)om/post/71331381487/five-times-kurt-learns-something-about-sebastian *eliminarparentesis*_

* * *

**Uno**

* * *

Kurt coloco su equipaje en uno de los compartimientos arriba del pasillo, y se sentó en el asiento más cerca de la ventana. Tomó una copia de El Jardín Secreto sacada de la maleta de Rachel, para tener su mente ocupada durante el vuelo.

Fue bueno tener un descanso de su vida en Nueva York y visitar a su padre y Carole en Ohio, incluso si solo fue por una semana; no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que los extrañaba hasta que Burt lo tomó en un aplastante abrazo en el aeropuerto. Pero era incluso mejor estar sentado en el avión de vuelta a Nueva York. Dejando de lado a su padre, no había nada que lo mantuviera en Ohio. Este lugar siempre le recordara una gran parte de su vida, pero ahora parecía extraño y poco familiar. Ya no se sentía como casa; Nueva York sí. Amaba el ruido, la prisa, la gente; era donde se sentía más vivo. Suspiró contento antes de abrir el libro en una página marcada previamente.

De repente escucho que alguien aclaraba su garganta por encima de él. Levantó su cabeza y una expresión de horror se arrastró en su rostro, porque frente a él estaba nadie más que el mismo Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt solo lo miró por un minuto. No se habían visto desde las regionales durante el último año de Kurt, lo cual había sido hace un año y medio atrás, y no era un secreto que ese no era exactamente un punto culminante en la vida de Kurt. Había intentado olvidar el accidente de Quinn, sobre Dave… y había definitivamente intentado olvidar que alguna vez había conocido a Sebastian.

"¿Te importaría?" Sebastian finalmente habló, haciéndole un gesto al bolso de Kurt colocado en el asiento a su lado.

Kurt trató de componerse y coloco su bolso Marc Jacobs en sus pies, haciéndole espacio al otro chico.

"¿Vas a Nueva York?"

"Impresionantes habilidades de deducción," Sebastian dijo inexpresivamente.

"¿Por qué?" Kurt seguía sorprendido por el encuentro como para molestarse por lo tonto de sus preguntas.

"O quizás no tan impresionantes," Sebastian sonrió. Se removió un poco en su asiento, tratando de acomodarse. "¿Por qué iría a Nueva York en Septiembre? ¿Para ir a la universidad, quizás? ¿Cómo lo que el 70% de los graduados hacen después de la escuela?"

"Claro," Kurt sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y se maldijo por perder su ingenio y elocuencia en frente de Sebastian Smythe. Por un minuto contempló volver a su libro o colocarse audífonos, e ignorar a Sebastian por el resto del vuelo, pero quizás eso solo haría a la situación más extraña. Cuidadosamente se mordió el labio y suspiró.

"¿Qué vas a estudiar?"

Sebastian giró su cabeza hacía Kurt, luciendo sorprendido por la repentina voluntad de conversación.

"Leyes. En NYU."

"Por supuesto." Al pensar en ello, Sebastian Smythe probablemente iba a ser uno de los mejores abogados del mundo algún día.

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces en Nueva York?" Sebastian preguntó, retomando el tema.

"Estoy estudiando en NYADA, teatro musical. Y, uh, tengo una pasantía en Vogue."

Sebastian dejó escapar un silbido impresionado.

"No pierdes tu tiempo en la gran ciudad, ¿cierto? Creo que no me sorprende. Debe hacer sido un gran alivio alejarse de aquí."

"Si… lo fue," Kurt dijo, desconcertado ante la simpatía y compresión en su voz.

"Incluso puedo decir que Nueva York te ha tratado bastante bien," Sebastian continuó, sus ojos recorrieron a Kurt. "Más ropa masculina. Lo apruebo."

Bueno, ese era el Sebastian que él recordaba. Pero cuando giró su cabeza para darle una mirada asesina, se encontró con una sonrisa. Y no una desagradable, esa que siempre se encontraba pegada a la cara de Sebastian en la escuela; esta vez era sincera, cálida y amistosa. Y Kurt se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que esa sonrisa era.

"Así que, ¿Qué estabas leyendo cuando abruptamente te interrumpí con mi desagradable presencia?"

Este iba aser un largo viaje.


	2. Chapter 2

Dos

"Estoy cansado," Kurt murmuró, lanzando su bolso fuerte en la silla y haciendo a Sebastian saltar de su asiento.

"Bueno, hola a ti también," Sebastian murmuró. "¿Día difícil?"

La cafetería esta inusualmente llena hoy, incluso aunque era mitad de semana. La mesa de ellos - ¿Cuándo mierda esa se transformó en la mesa de ellos?, Kurt pensó – estaba casi cubierta completamente de libros de texto, así que Kurt supuso que Sebastian estaba estudiando para otro examen. NYU resultó ser despiadada, pero la Academia de Dalton tampoco había sido exactamente una escuela indulgente, así que Sebastian rápidamente se adaptó al ritmo frenético de la universidad. Kurt jamás lo diría en voz alta pero estaba algo impresionado con su determinación y ambición.

"Siete horas en NYADA, incluyendo cuatro horas de clases de baile, luego tuve que correr a Vogue y dado que Isabelle tuvo día libre el lugar estaba hecho un caos," suspiró y colgó su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla antes de sentarse. "Siento que voy a morir."

Miró la larga fila para el mostrador y frunció el ceño. Realmente necesitaba café. No lo pensó dos veces, y agarró la taza de Sebastian de la mesa y tomó un sorbo. Espero por un aroma y un sabor amargo que encendiera un poco de energía en él, pero no espero eso.

"¿Chocolate caliente? ¿De verdad?"

"Mhm," Sebastian dijo, sin molestarse por levantar la mirada de sus notas.

"¿Cuántos años tienes, siete?" Kurt resopló en un suspiró de gracia.

Sebastian finalmente alejó sus ojos de lo que estaba leyendo para mirar a Kurt.

"El café es asqueroso," dijo a la defensiva, ahora de verdad parecía un niño de siete años.

"Te he visto beber tequila, wiski y vodka en un lapso de treinta minutos y ni siquiera te sentías mal después, ¿pero crees que el café es asqueroso?"

"Me gusta el chocolate caliente, demándame."

Kurt solo lo miró por unos segundos antes de estallar a carcajadas. Sebastian frunció el ceño.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Nada, lo siento… es solo que me di cuenta que todo el tiempo que pasabas en Lima Bean, todo este tiempo que hemos pasado aquí… tu siempre estuviste bebiendo chocolate caliente. Es adorable."

Sebastian murmuró algo con rabia bajo su aliento y se volvió a enfocar en su libro de texto, obviamente decidiendo ignorar a Kurt ahora. Divertido Kurt tomó otro sorbo del dulce líquido de la taza de Sebastian, antes de ponerse de pie en la fila para pedir su café.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres**

Cuando Kurt dejó su departamento en la mañana definitivamente no parecía ser como si la tormenta de nieve de la década iba a caer hoy. Pero para cuando las clases terminaron, toda Manhattan estaba cubierta de nieve. Para cuando salió de Vogue, el lado este de la ciudad estaba sin electricidad y las principales líneas de metro que unían Manhattan y Brooklyn estaban fuera de servicio, lo que significaba que no podía ir a casa. Como si no fuera demasiado, su teléfono había quedado sin carga y había olvidado el cargador en casa. No tenía muchas opciones. Fue al primer lugar en el que pudo pensar y después de veinticinco minutos de avanzar con dificultad por las calles de Nueva York llenas de una pesada nieve, finalmente tocó la puerta.

"Kurt," Un sorprendido Sebastian apareció en la puerta, usando una par de viejos jeans y una sudadera de Dalton. Su pelo desordenado y su barba de varios días no pasaron desapercibidos de la atención de Kurt.

"Siento llegar así, pero quede estancado."

"Sí, claro, pasa. Dios, pareces un muñeco de nieve." Sebastian lo dejó desabotonarse su chaqueta y volvió después de un minuto, tendiéndole a Kurt una manta cálida y sedosa.

"Gracias," Kurt sonrió, frotándose la nariz para asegurarse que aún seguía ahí.

"Siéntete como en casa, voy a preparar té," Sebastian dijo y desapareció dentro de la cocina.

Kurt había estado aquí solo una vez y había sido muy rápido – él y Sebastian habían hecho una parada de su camino al club para buscar la billetera de Sebastian, la cual había olvidado. Pero ahora parecía que no se iba a ir pronto, así que definitivamente tenía tiempo para examinar el lugar más profundamente.

El departamento era un poco más pequeño que el suyo en Bushwick, pero considerando que Sebastian vivía solo, era espacio suficiente. Las ventajas de ser Smythe, Kurt pensó. Dio un paso más adentro del departamento. Sus suposiciones era correctas; a través de la entrada a su izquierda podía ver una pequeña cocina y a Sebastian moviéndose deprisa en ella. A su derecha había un pequeño corredor; la puerta al final estaba un poco abierta y debería ser la habitación de Sebastian, mientras que la puerta de la derecha probablemente daba al baño. Kurt ahora se encontraba en una espaciosa pero acogedora sala de estar. La pared opuesta estaba cubierta por una ventana con cortinas verdes, ahora cerradas. El centro de la habitación ocupaba un sofá muy cómodo con otros dos pequeños, una pequeña mesa y una TV en contra. Kurt también notó un escritorio en una esquina y unos pequeños estantes, pero lo que más le llamó la atención es el impresionante librero que casi cubría toda la pared de la izquierda. Intrigado Kurt se envolvió más en la manta y avanzó unos pasos por el suelo de madera.

Sus dedos lentamente se deslizaron a través del librero al nivel de sus ojos. Leyó los nombres de los autores en la columna de los libros con una sorpresa; estaba Kurt Vonnegut al lado de George Orwell, Shakespeare junto a Fitzgerald. Kurt reconocía sus obras más populares, pero había algunos títulos de los que no había escuchado. Miró más abajo para encontrar a Oscar Wilde, Ernest Hemingway, o incluso Virginia Woolf. La parte superior de la estantería parecía estar dedicada a la poesía: con nombres como Path, Poe y Dickinson los cuales eran más familiares para Kurt.

"Tienes la boca abierta, ¿lo sabías?" Sebastian le dijo, apareciendo repentinamente a su lado. Kurt le dio una rápida mirada a la taza de té humeante que Sebastian le estaba ofreciendo antes de aceptarla, y enfocarse de nuevo en la estantería.

"Pareces tener muy buenos gustos en lectura."

Sebastian jadeo exageradamente.

"Me ofende la acusación," Se rio suavemente cuando Kurt lo golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro con la mano libre. "Fue mi abuela," continuó después de un minuto.

Kurt le dio una mirada confusa. Sebastian se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

"Mis padres siempre estaban ocupados, así que ella siempre me cuidaba cuando era pequeño. Prácticamente me crio. Ella fue la que me hizo apreciar… bueno, esto," asintió con la cabeza a la fila de libros delante de él. "En realidad. Literatura, Lenguaje. Ella me leía Charles Dickens y Mark Twain cuando apenas tenía cuatro o cinco años, así que aún era muy pequeño para entender apropiadamente las historias, pero absorbía cada una de las palabras. Había algo mágico en ellas. La manera en que me las leía, la manera en que hablaba de ellas. Me hizo entender lo… bello de las palabras. Aun con lo cursi que suene eso."

Los ojos de Sebastian estaban un poco neblinosos. Kurt nunca los había visto así.

"Suena como una persona increíble," dijo suavemente.

Sebastian sacudió su cabeza como para salir de su trance. "Si, si, lo era."

"Oh, lo siento." Kurt pudo sentir como el rojo empezaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

Sebastian le dio una suave sonrisa que siempre hacía a Kurt sentir peligrosamente cálido. "Está bien."

Kurt miró a su alrededor, buscando algo para cambiar de tema, y sus ojos se encontraron con el televisor puesto en pausa en una película.

"¿Qué estabas viendo?"

"Uh, Man of Steel."

"¿También tienes un lado más nerd y menos sofisticado?" Kurt sonrió bebiendo su taza.

Sebastian solo le sonrió de vuelta.

"Tengo dos palabras para ti: Henry Cavill."


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuatro**

Se tropezaron hacia la entrada a ciegas, Kurt estiró un brazo y lo arrastró por la pared hasta que encontró el interruptor y encendió la luz. Sus manos estaban por todos lados, deseosas de deshacerse de las capas que los separaban. Kurt agarró de un puño la camisa de Sebastian y lo empujó hacia atrás tratando poder llevarlos a la parte de su departamento lo antes posible. Sus respiraciones estaban mezcladas, sus labios buscándose frenéticamente. Chocaron con una silla y con una mesa en su camino a la habitación, pero consiguieron sacarse sus chaquetas y camisas. Colapsaron descuidadamente en la cama, Kurt a horcajadas encima de Sebastian aplastándolo firmemente. Sus labios chocaron; el beso era sucio y hambriento con mucha lengua y dientes. Sebastian estaba desesperado por tocar a Kurt, pero el otro chico tenía sus muñecas atrapadas, así que solo levantaba sus caderas. Kurt respondía con entusiasmo al roce de sus erecciones. Tragó el largo y ardiente gemido que le dio Sebastian. Kurt rompió el beso con un fuerte sonido, y le dio a Sebastian una pícara sonrisa antes de atacar con sus labios el lado de su cuello, y pellizcando no muy gentilmente su piel.

"Mierda," Sebastian gimió.

Kurt finalmente soltó las muñecas de Sebastian y movió sus manos hacia los lados del torso de Sebastian mientras bajaba con besos por su cuerpo, pero el otro chico estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer algo al respecto, porque mierda, Kurt Hummel era muy bueno en esto. Kurt besó el pecho de Sebastian, haciendo un camino hacia su ombligo. Se detuvo por un momento, arrastrando la punta de la lengua a su alrededor, y luego lamiendo dentro.

Y ahí fue cuando Sebastian se estremeció y soltó una corta pero fuerte risa.

Confundido Kurt levantó la vista y se encontró con una tímida sonrisa y unas mejillas ligeramente rojas.

"Lo siento, solo-"

"Oh dios mío, eres cosquilloso," Kurt dijo y su rostro se ilumino como si navidad se hubiera adelantado este año. Era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.

El horror lleno los ojos de Sebastian cuando se dio cuenta.

"No, Kurt-"

Pero las manos de Kurt ya estaban en su estómago, haciéndole cosquillas sin parar y Sebastian comenzó a reír. Kurt no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese sonido, pero lo amaba absolutamente. La risa de Sebastian era fuerte, fuertes carcajadas que sorpresivamente encontraba adorables. Trató de moverse, pero Kurt seguía sobre él, fijándolo en la cama con los muslos. A este punto Sebastian ya hipaba. Kurt finalmente tuvo piedad de él y se detuvo. Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte mientras miraba a Sebastian; completamente abierto y vulnerable, desesperado por aire, con los ojos arrugados a causa de la enorme sonrisa en su cara. Kurt no pudo evitar inclinarse y besarlo suavemente en la boca. Tomo un par de segundos que Sebastian se alejara.

"Nop, no puedes besarme, no después de lo que me hiciste. Ya no me gustas."

"Divertido, tu tampoco me gustas," Kurt dijo con un brillo en los ojos. Sebastian se dio por vencido y no contuvo la sonrisa.

"Bien, Hummel. Aun así, acabas matar mi estado de ánimo. No hay manera de que pueda tener otra erección."

Kurt sonrió y se mordió el labio. Se reacomodo encima de Sebastian y toco su entrepierna.

"¿Quieres apostar?" le susurró el oído a Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinco**

"¿Pero porque no solo ordenamos pizza?" Sebastian gruñó por lo que debió ser la quinta vez en la tarde.

"Porque cocinar es divertido," Kurt lo golpeó en el hombro y continuó cortando tomates en la tabla. "Además no puedes vivir de pizza."

Sebastian rallaba el queso a su lado, mirando al queso Edam como si lo estuviera ofendiendo personalmente.

"Míranos – es viernes en la noche y estamos en tu cocina, haciendo omelette, y luego probablemente nos acurrucaremos viendo una cursi comedia romántica con Kate Hudson, porque parece ser lo único que tienes en tus DVDs. ¡Incluso Rachel y Santana salieron!"

"No todos los viernes implica que tengamos que perder el conocimiento y tratar de tomar un taxi en algún lugar de la ciudad a las 4 de la mañana. ¿No es lindo quedarse debes en cuando, preparar la cena y ver una película?"

"Lo es. Y no me importa. Esa es parte que me da miedo." Sebastian dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "Me estas convirtiendo en una niñita."

Kurt sonrió suavemente y en vez de responder, se puso de puntillas y beso brevemente la mejilla de su novio, haciendo que su rostro se relajara un poco.

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que odie la cocina," Sebastian dijo, apuntando a Kurt con una zanahoria.

"Lo sé cariño, pero son solo omelettes. Creo que puedes con eso." Kurt se limpió las manos en la toalla. "¿Puedes traer los huevos, por favor?"

Sebastian suspiró antes de moverse hacia el refrigerador. Fue a tomar la manilla, pero repentinamente se detuvo e hizo un sonido extraño, entre un suspiro y un chillido.

"¿Qué?" Kurt sorprendido se giró con la toalla aún en sus manos. Miró a Sebastian, quien estaba ahora de pie en medio de la cocina con los ojos muy abiertos. Kurt siguió la mirada la dirección que Sebastian señalaba con un dedo, y dio un paso más adelante hacia la ventana al lado del refrigerador.

"¿En serio?" dijo, mirando lo que debió haber asustado a Sebastian. "Nunca hubiera pensado que Sebastian Smythe fuera un hombre que le teme a las pequeñas arañas."

"Creo que tenemos una diferente definición de 'pequeña'." Sebastian cuidadosamente observó a la criatura, incluso aunque solo estaba tranquila en su telaraña. "Además, no le tengo miedo. Es solo que es grande y – y horrible."

"No le tienes miedo ¿huh?" Kurt cogió la araña con la toalla y comenzó a caminar hacia Sebastian.

"¡No!" Sebastian saltó lejos de él, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies.

Kurt se rió, y giró sus ojos. Dio un paso atrás hacia la ventana, la abrió y sacudió la toalla para sacar a la araña. Se volvió a Sebastian quien, sintiéndose más seguro ahora, soltó un suspiro.

"La próxima vez cenaremos en mi casa."


	6. Chapter 6

**Seis**

Las cortinas estaban abiertas, dejando la luz del sol entrar y haciendo que toda la habitación se iluminará y brillará. El único sonido que perturbaba el silencio era el distante ruido del trafico, típico en una tarde de verano en Nueva York. Partículas de polvo bailaban en el aire y los rayos de sol caían sobre los dos chicos recostados en la cama deshecha, con sus cabellos desordenados, sus piernas enredadas y sus manos errantes a través de sus cuerpos.

Kurt lentamente arrastró sus labios a través de los rasgos de Sebastian, dejando besos sobre todo su rostro. Besó sus cejas y comenzó a bajar, asegurándose de detenerse en cada peca. Sebastian cerró sus ojos, deseando que se detenga. Sonrió cuando Kurt golpeó su nariz con la suya y besó la esquina de su boca. Antes de perder la oportunidad de que se alejara, Sebastian capturó sus labios y tomó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Instantáneamente hizo avanzar a su lengua y Kurt gimió suavemente, feliz de dejarla entrar. Kurt se acercó más, presionando sus cuerpos, así no habría ni un centímetro de distancia entre ellos. Sebastian profundizo el beso pero lo mantuvo lento y perezoso al mismo tiempo; sus lenguas no luchaban, pero se mezclaban en una danza sensual. Encajaban perfectamente y en conocimiento desarrollado después de incontables horas descubriendo las necesidades de la otra. Con un ultimo rose de lengua sobre el paladar de Kurt y un suave pellizco en el labio inferior, Sebastian rompió el beso, pero no se alejó. Abrió sus ojos para ver que Kurt aún los tenía cerrados, junto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sebastian besó la punta de su nariz, cada uno de sus parpados, y finalmente su frente. Cuando Kurt abrió los ojos, vio pura adoración en el rostro de su novio. Sentía su corazón en la garganta.

"Te amo," Sebastian dijo suavemente, mirando los ojos de Kurt.

Kurt le sonrió. Lo sé, pensó,y le susurró en respuesta:

"También te amo."


End file.
